Meow
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: Maka's mother finally settled down and Maka wants to visit her... but a certain spell causes everything to go wrong. SoulXMaka could be OOC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer! Soul Eater is not mine!_

Maka stretched getting out of bed to walk over to her window and look up at the smiling sun. "Today is the day… today is the day that I'm gonna go visit my mama. After years of traveling the world, she finally settled down." Maka said to herself as she jumped up and down with joy, grabbing her clothes and running to the bathroom to change.

Once she was done she skipped out of the bathroom and bumped into Soul. "Why are you so happy at seven o clock in the morning?" he asked, but he couldn't help but smile.

"You forgot didn't you?" Maka asked tapping her foot on the ground.

"Forgot what? That you are supposed to help little Angela practice a few spells today?" Soul asked. "Don't tell me that you forgot? Mifune will be so mad at you if you don't show up and you crush little Angela's spirit." Soul said.

Maka slapped her forehead. "How could I forget about that?" she said leaning against the wall.

"You made a promise Maka." Soul taunted.

Maka glared at him. "I was going to visit my mama Soul, could you fill in for me?" she asked him, pouting.

"Can't I have detention with Sid, I have to clean up the library." Soul grumbled as he walked to the apartment door. "Good luck!" he called out as he stepped outside of the apartment and headed to the school.

Maka sighed. "I guess I could stop by for a little while." She muttered as grabbed her suit case and put it next to the door just in case she needs to make a hasty retreat to the airport.

Maka rushed out of the apartment building and to the school where little Angela and Mifune were waiting for her on the steps.

"Maka! I thought you weren't going to come." Angela exclaimed happily as she ran to hug Maka's leg.

Maka laughed and picked her up and smiling at her. "Alright, so what are we going to do today?" she asked walking inside. "Hey Mifune." Maka said nodding in his direction.

Mifune nodded. "Lord Death is letting us use one of the class rooms." He said walking into the school and motioning for Maka to follow him.

Maka put Angela down and grabbed her hand and walked into the class room behind him.

"Okay, well let's get to working on those spells Angela." Maka said as they walked over to the desk that was in the front of the room.

Angela clapped her hands excitingly and started to pull things out of her pockets and setting them on the desk.

"Well, I have to go do something real quick, I'll be right back." Mifune said. "I'm trusting you with her Maka, don't leave her alone." Mifune warned before he left, closing the door behind him.

When her pockets were empty, Angela ran to grab a chair and pull it out. "Sit." She commanded.

Maka did as she was told; Angela looked so adorable as she jumped around and about. "What's all that?" Maka asked pointing at all the little bags and bottles that were scattered all over the table.

Angela looked up at her and smiled. "These are potions and herbs that I use to make spells." She said.

"Oh. Well, what are we doing today?" Maka asked again.

"How do you feel about cats?" Angela asked her.

Maka's mind went straight to Blair, if all cats were like her, she didn't like them that much. "Well, some of them are adorable." Maka said smiling.

"Good, I'm going to turn you into one and then turn you back into a human." Angela said picking out a few bags and grabbing a bowl.

Maka froze. "Why?" she asked.

"Because, I could use it if I'm ever captured. You know, not everyone likes me, some people actually wanted to kill me before." She mumbled remembering those times before Mifune came along and started to get tears in her eyes.

"Okay, you could turn me into a cat. Promise me you know how to change me back." Maka said reaching over to wipe away Angela's tears.

Angela nodded and started to pour some of the herbs into the bowl while chanting something under her breath. Quickly, she handed the bowl to Maka. "Chew on the quickly for five seconds and then swallow it." She said, an exciting look in her eyes.

Maka didn't question the girl as she grabbed a bunch of the herbs in between her fingers and stuffed them in her mouth.

It tasted horrible! Trying not to throw up she counted to five and then swallowed it.

She felt her body tingle as she felt pain shoot through her spine. She tried not to yell in agonizing pain in front of Angela so she just whimpered.

Closing her eyes she felt herself drop to the floor with a thud.

"Maka! I did it! You're a cat!" Angela said excitingly bending down to pick up Maka.

She was a beautiful ashy blond color, her eyes were the same. "Well…. You're more like an adorable kitten." Angela said giggling as she hugged Maka's tiny cat body to her while she rubbed her fur.

"Meow." Maka said, but what she really tried to say was 'great'. To her it sounded fine, but to Angela, it sounded like any other kitten.

"Okay, let's turn you back into your human form." Angela said as she set Maka down on her seat. "Uh oh." Angela said and started to panic.

Maka sat up straight at the sound of this. There was no time for uh ohs! She needs to visit her mama! "What? What happened?" she asked, but all Angela heard was "Meow"

But using common sense, Angela explained the situation. "I ran out of a special herb that I needed in order to turn you back into a human. I'm sorry Maka... but you're stuck this way until I could find that herb." Angela said tears starting to gather in her eyes as she looked at a frozen Maka cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'm really sorry Maka. I'll go find Mifune, I'm sure he'll know what to do!" she exclaimed as she ran out of the room leaving Maka cat on the chair alone in the room.

"Meow!" was all Angela heard as she ran to find Mifune.

"No! Don't leave me! Angela!" Maka kept yelling but all that came out were different types of cat noises.

Maka angrily jumped to the ground but slipped and fell onto her back.

"No! That's too much!" she heard someone yell.

Curious, she got up and tried to get on her two feet, but she kept slipping. She growled at herself, how do you walk on four feet? Blair makes it look so easy! Okay, one foot at a time.

She didn't have to move far thought to know what was going on.

Soul ran into the room, hiding from Sid, he had seen the library, there was no way he was going to pick up and organize that mess.

He ran to hide under the teacher's desk, not noticing the herbs and potions and the kitten that was sitting there.

"Soul! I know you're in here!" Maka heard Sid say as he stomped into the room.

Sid scanned the room and smirked when he saw Maka cat sitting there. "Well aren't you adorable, how'd you get in here?" he asked her as he went to pick Maka up.

"Oh! Thank Death! Quick! Go help Angela find the herb that she needs so I could change back to my normal self and be able to visit my mama!" Maka exclaimed, but all the zombie was able to hear were cute meowing sounds.

"You are so cute!" Sid exclaimed, his finger going to poke Maka's nose.

"Hey! Stop that! That's not- Purrrr." Maka purred as Sid scratched a spot behind her ears.

Soul peaked out from under the desk to see that Sid was distracted with a kitten.

Soul saw his chance and bolted for the door, but before he could reach it, Sid slammed the door shut by throwing a chair in the direction, all while not letting go of Maka.

"You don't want to clean the library do ya?" Sid asked chuckling as he walked over to an annoyed Soul.

"No." Soul grumbled, folding his arms in front of his chest and looking down at the ground.

"Fine, you don't have to." Sid said.

Soul's eyes widened. "Really? Wait, there's a catch isn't there?" Soul grumbled.

Sid handed the Maka over to him and Maka's eyes widened in fear, she knew of Soul's hatred for cats because of Blair. Sid better not be doing what she thinks he was doing.

"Take care of the kitten, make sure it is well fed, that it doesn't get sick, and you better not kill it, if this kitten ends up damaged in any way, you are cleaning up the whole school." Sid said as Soul grabbed Maka.

Maka yelped. "Sid! No, don't do this! He's going to abandon me I know it, just leave me here so that Angela could change me back! Please!" Maka exclaimed.

"Why doesn't it just shut up? Is it a boy or girl?" Soul asked.

Maka's eyes widened. "Soul Eater Evans, don't you dare!" she growled, but all Soul heard was loud hisses.

Soul lifted Maka above his head. "It's a girl." He muttered. "I'm sorry Sid, but I have one cat at home already." He said handing Maka back to Sid but not before Maka got in a few good scratches at Soul's arm making him wince and glare down at the kitten.

"Well, that's too bad. Make sure that they don't fight then, because if they do, and this little kitten gets hurt. You will have to clean up the whole school." Sid warned, scratching Maka's ears one last time before leaving.

Soul growled. "I guess you could come home since Maka's not going to be there for a while." He grumbled. Walking to the parking lot he got onto his motorcycle and unzipped his jacket, putting Maka inside of it and zipping it back up.

"You better not tickle me because then, we'll both be in trouble." Soul grumbled as the Motorcycles engine roared to life.

They sped back to the apartment and Maka had time to think about what just happened. She wasn't going to see her mother, she was stuck in a kitten's body, and Soul was going to torture her. Damn, why did she have to be so nice? Why couldn't she just have skipped out on helping little Angela?

"Alright, we're here." Soul mumbled as he parked his bike and got off of it, heading to the apartment.

Soul took Maka out of his jacket. "What should I call you?" he asked her. "That's odd, you have Maka's eyes." He mumbled.

Maka glared at him. "Huh, I wonder why." She grumbled. "That's because I am her you idiot!" she yelled, but Soul only heard hisses.

"You have her attitude too." He grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Maybe I won't be so lonely with Maka gone after all." Soul said stepping into the apartment.

Maka slapped her forehead with her paw in annoyance. "You're an idiot Soul." She grumbled.

"Blair! I brought home a new friend!" he called out as he closed the apartment door behind him and set Maka down on the ground. He looked at Maka's suit case and rolled his eyes. "The idiot left her suitcase here." He grumbled.

"You're the only idiot here Soul." She growled at him.

"Nya?" Blair called out as her cat form pranced over to the door and froze when she saw Maka. "You're replacing me that quickly?" she asked Soul with a pout.

"Blair, tell this idiot to take me back to Angela so that she could change me back." Maka grumbled.

Blair looked at her shocked. "You shouldn't talk that way about your master." Blair hissed at her.

"You understand what she's saying?" Soul asked Blair.

Blair looked up at him and smiled. "I am a cat, I tend to speak their language you know."

"Blair! He's not my master! I'm Maka! Angela turned me into a kitten and she has to turn me back! Tell him to take me back to school!" Maka yelled, her paws waving frantically.

Blair blinked at her and then started laughing. "What did she say?" Soul asked.

"Nothing, inside joke." Blair said when her laughs died down.

"What?" Maka exclaimed.

"How is it an inside joke? You guys just met." Soul said scratching the back of his head. "Anyways, be nice Blair, I'm being forced to take care of her, and if she ends up hurt, I'm skinning you alive." Soul growled and then walked off to close himself in his room.

"Blair! Tell him! Please!" Maka begged.

Blair smiled at her. "This is going to be fun." She said and pranced off.

"Blair the least you could do is teach me how to walk!" Maka called out as she tried to follow her but she kept falling onto her side.

All she heard was a booming laughter coming from Blair.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka sighed. "I'll practice walking later." She grumbled lying down on her stomach and starting to roll to her room bumping into a lot of things on her way.

Blair sat on the arm rest of the sofa as she watched Maka roll around, collecting a lot of dirt. She giggled. "You really don't know how to walk? I thought you were kidding!" Blair exclaimed giggling.

Maka rolled onto her stomach and glared at her. "If you aren't going to help, just leave me alone." She growled and kept rolling.

Soul opened his door to see Maka rolling into her room. "Whoa there. Maka doesn't like anyone going into her room." Soul said as he reached down to grab her before she could enter.

"Soul, I'm Maka! Of course I would allow myself to go in there!" Maka growled.

"What is she saying?" Soul asked Blair.

"That she likes your teeth." Blair said giggling.

Maka's eyes widened. "You are way off!" she exclaimed.

"Well, that's odd. Normally people say rude things about them." Soul said snapping his teeth at Maka before chuckling and putting her on the ground before closing her bedroom door so that she wouldn't go inside.

Maka glared at him and rolled her way to the kitchen.

Soul thought it was adorable. "Why isn't she walking?" Soul asked Blair.

Blair looked at him and laughed so hard that she fell back onto the sofa cushion. "Because she doesn't know how." She managed to say.

"The poor thing." Soul said as he walked over to pick her up again. "I should give her a bath before Kid comes over." Soul said as he walked over to the bathroom.

"No! Let go of me!" Maka yelled.

"Blair, bring me a ribbon from Maka's room." Soul called out as Maka gave up struggling in his arms.

As Blair walked past the bathroom, she heard all sorts of cuss words coming from Soul.

"Don't touch me there!" she heard Maka yell.

"Ow! Calm down!" she heard Soul growl. "Blair! Bring me some Band-Aids."

Blair turned into her human form and walked into Maka's room and grabbed a ribbon that Maka usually used to tie her hair into a pony tail and then grabbed a box of Band-Aids, and walked back to the bathroom to see Soul was soaking wet and Maka laying in the bath tub glaring at Soul.

"She's just playing Soul; by the way, she likes being scratched behind her ears." Blair said trying to contain her laughs as Maka glared in her direction.

"Why you little-" Maka didn't finish her sentence as Soul smirked and reached over to scratch her behind her ears.

Maka let out a purr as she felt her eyes slowly close.

"Relax, the sooner I finish with you, the sooner you're out of this bath." Soul said. "Blair, hand me Maka's shampoo." Soul said.

About ten minutes worth of hissing and scratching later, Maka was wrapped in a blanket on a Band-Aid covered Soul's lap and Soul had changed clothes. It was official, she hated Blair.

"Well, that was harder to do than it should have been." Soul grumbled as he dried Maka off.

Blair sat on the armrest of the sofa watching them, smirking. Soul wouldn't have dared to do any of that if he knew that that was Maka, he wouldn't have the guts.

The doorbell rang and Blair stood up on her two human feet to answer it. "Nya! Hi Kid!" Blair said cheerfully.

Kid nodded at her. "Is Soul home? It's Saturday and we have a ton of homework to finish." Kid said, straitening his suit.

"Yeah, he's over there." Blair said smiling at him and pointing to Soul.

Kid nodded and walked past her to stop and see an adorable fluff ball of a kitten that oddly reminded him of Maka.

Maka glared at the ground. "Could someone at least brush my fur so that I'm not this fur ball!" Maka cried out.

"Soul, could you brush her fur?" Blair asked him, for once, taking pity on Maka; she looked like someone had shocked her.

"After all the scratches that she gave me, I think I'm going to leave her like that." Soul said. "Teach her to walk so that I don't have to carry her around." Soul ordered sitting back with his hands behind his back.

"She doesn't know how to walk?" Kid asked as he picked up the hissing kitten. "I'll comb her fur, make her symmetrical, she's such a mess right now." Kid grumbled as his fingers combed through her fur, going to sit down next to Soul.

"Finally, someone that listens." Maka sighed happily at the feeling of someone pampering her.

"Huh, how come she's calm with you?" Soul asked, a bit of jealousy stirring inside of him.

Kid shrugged as Maka yawned, showing off the tiny teeth that left marks on Soul's fingers. "I don't know, if you don't want her, I'll take her off your hands." Kid said scratching Maka behind her ears making her purr.

"Nah, Sid left me in charge of her, it's either the cat or clean up the whole school." Soul mumbled looking down at the kitten. He had a feeling that there was something special about it… Blair was hiding something, he just didn't know what.

"So Maka's visiting her mother?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, idiot left her suitcase here." Soul chuckled.

"If you would care to check, I left my airplane tickets inside the suit case too Soul." Maka grumbled, but she knew that he wasn't paying attention to her.

Blair had left to grab the ribbon and came back handing it to Kid. "You know how to make things symmetrical, could you tie her bow around her neck, just right?" she asked.

Kid's face seemed to brighten up. "It would be my pleasure." He said grabbing the bow and going to finish combing Maka's fur.

"Soul, are you sure you want to keep her? I seem to have grown attached to this little kitten." Kid said hugging Maka to him.

Maka's eyes widened and looked at Blair for help. "Blair, do something." She hissed.

"Sorry Kid, she reminds me of Maka, maybe I'll miss Maka less with her around." Soul said with a light smile as he petted Maka's head.

"You are an idiot Soul." Maka mumbled as she looked away, if she could have walked, she would have gotten up and walked onto Soul's lap, but she couldn't. Instead, she sighed and just looked at the ground as Kid began to tie the ribbon around her neck, making sure it wasn't too tight.

"Well, we have homework to do." Soul said once Kid was done with the bow, he took Maka out of his hands and handed her to Blair. "Teach her how to walk." He told her.

"What's her name by the way?" Kid asked.

"Haven't chosen one yet." Soul said as he grabbed his text book.

Maka watched them study with wide eyes of shock, if she had known that Soul actually studied, she would have probably gone easier on him when she was human.

Blair turned back into a cat. "Look at how I walk, then you try it." Blair said as she started to prance around.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka frowned after hours of slipping up, but oh no, she was not going to give up until she could stand up, walk out that door and hiss at Angela to change her back.

"You're doing better." Blair said. "But you have to stick your tail in the air and your nose too, keeps you more in balance." Blair said using her paw to tap Maka's chin.

"Like this?" Maka asked with a yawn, doing as she was told and trying to blink away the tiredness from her eyes.

"Well, I think I should get going." Kid said standing up and stretching.

"See ya." Soul mumbled as he wrote something down on his paper.

"I'll copy down the answers onto my paper at school." Kid mumbled as he walked over to pick Maka up and look her in the eyes. "Maybe you should call her Mini-Maka." Kid told Soul as Kid leaned into rub his nose against Maka's.

Maka's eye twitched in annoyance but decided that it was a step in the right direction.

"Good-bye Mini-Maka." Kid said in a high-pitched voice and set her down on the ground. "See ya Soul, Blair." He said with a nod and left the apartment.

"Do we always act like that?" Maka asked Blair with another yawn.

"Huh? Towards me? No, thank death you don't. But since you are cute and adorable and small, well, the humans tend to cuddle up to that." Blair said budging Maka making her fall back onto her back. "See, even your mistakes are adorable."

Maka huffed and started to roll to her room. "Blair, open my door and help me onto my bed." Maka said, clawing at the door.

Soul looked at his cell phone that was on the table. He had been expecting a call from Maka, but apparently he wasn't important enough. With a sigh, he put his papers down and went to get ready to go to bed.

"I guess I could call you Mini- Maka." Soul said as he walked over to the kitten that was bumping herself against Maka's door and picked her up. "You're sleeping in the kitchen tonight." He mumbled as he grabbed a bunch of old newspapers from under the sink and set them out on the floor.

Maka watched in horror, that was not about to be her bed. "Blair!" she called out.

Blair pranced up and her eyes widened at the scene that was going on. "Soul, cats don't sleep on newspapers." Blair said.

"They do now." He mumbled.

"That didn't work Blair!" Maka called out again, but she didn't respond. With a sigh, she saw that she had to use her 'adorableness' against Soul.

Lightly scratching at his hand, Maka looked up at him with wide eyes, a small pout forming as she whimpered up at him.

Soul looked down at her and flinched. "Stop that." He grumbled.

Maka leaned in towards him and blinked at him as if to say please.

Soul sighed. "Fine, you could sleep with Blair." Soul said but Blair interrupted him.

"Ha! That will never happen, the couch is mine." She said hissing at Maka.

Maka frowned huffed. "I just want to sleep in my own bed." She said frowning.

Soul sighed. "Roll anywhere you want, you could sleep there." He muttered, letting her down on the ground and walked to his room.

Maka sighed, her partner could be a real jerk sometimes.

Rolling, she made it underneath the table and curled herself together, but she was freezing. "Blair? How do you keep warm?" she called out but received no answer other than a light snore.

Maka sighed and tried to close her eyes but ten minutes passed and she was shivering. With a sigh, she started to roll to Soul's door. When she got there she stood on two feet with her two claws holding her up against the door.

Maka began to scratch at the door, hoping that Soul would hear her scratches. "Soul!" she cried out. "Soul! It's freezing! Give me a blanket or something!" she said shivering.

Soul sat up on his bed when he heard the scratches and walked over to the door, an annoyed look on his face as he opened it to reveal Mini-Maka.

When the door opened. Maka fell forward with a thud, her arms outstretched in front of her, and when she touched the cold floor she shivered, her eyes closing tightly.

Quickly curling into herself she tried to keep warm but it was no use. Maka heard someone sigh and then she was picked up by warm hands.

Soul closed the door behind them and walked over to his bed setting Maka down on one edge and he laid down on the other side, pulling the blanket over both of them. "Better?" Soul asked Maka and she yawned in response settling in on the bed.

Soul chuckled and closed his eyes to try to get some sleep.

There was a knock on the door that woke up Blair.

She growled getting up and turning into her human form as she walked over to answer it. "Can I help you?" she grumbled to the older man and the small kid.

"My name is Angela, have you seen a little kitten? Green eyes, blond fur?" she asked, Blair could sense the worry that oozed from the little girls voice.

Blair blinked, this child was describing Maka. Blair dropped to her knees and looked the girl in the eyes. "Were you the little witch that Maka was talking about? Were you the one that turned her into a kitten?" she asked.

Angela looked down in shame and nodded her head.

Blair smiled and pulled her into a hug. Mifune tensed and got ready to attack but saw that it was just a hug, so he let it pass.

Angela was shocked; she was expecting to be punished.

"Do you know Soul?" Blair asked her, pulling away but keeping her hands on Angela's shoulder.

"The boy Maka's in love with but won't admit it?" Angela asked.

Blair chuckled. "Yeah that one. Well, he doesn't know that the Maka is the kitten that he was forced to take care of. Here, can you come back on Monday? To change Maka back into a human?" Blair asked her.

"I'm sorry, but we have unfinished business with Maka, not with you." Mifune said.

"Surely, you are not against young love are you?" Blair asked.

Angela looked up at him with a yawn. "Can we go home? I want to sleep." She said trying to distract him.

Mifune sighed. "We'll be back on Monday." Mifune said as he picked Angela up and sat her on her shoulder and walked away.

"Bye!" Blair called out and closed the door and walked back to the couch, turning into her cat form and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Maka woke up to the sound of Soul's groans.

"Shut up Soul." She grumbled trying desperately to hold onto sleep.

Soul groaned in pain again.

Maka growled. "Soul, I said shut up! I'm trying to sleep." She said through clenched teeth.

"Don't leave Maka." He started to say, softly at first, he started to kick his legs, his hands grabbing at the air.

"Idiot I'm right here." She growled but opened her eyes to see that Soul was dreaming… about her?

"Maka… no…" he kept mumbling.

"Soul, wake up, what are you dreaming about?" she asked, but she knew that Soul wouldn't be able to understand her kitten language.

"Maka, I love you, please don't do this." Soul whimpered shaking his head in his sleep.

Maka's eyes shot open, her sleep completely gone. "What?" she whispered in shock… what did he just say?

"Maka!" he shouted out sitting up in bed his hands going up to pull at his hair, his eyes wide with fear as heavy pants escaped from him.

"Soul! What did you say?" Maka asked trying to get up, but she still couldn't get good control of her cat body, she desperately wanted to hear him say it again to make sure that it was true.

Taking in deep breath he let himself fall back onto his bed sighing in relief. "It was only a dream." He murmured.

"Soul!" Maka growled getting annoyed.

Soul turned over to see Mini-Maka sitting there, glaring at him. "Sorry, I woke you?" Soul grumbled yawning.

Maka stretched out her two front legs and laid her head on them, looking up at Soul.

With a sigh, Soul picked her up and set her on his chest, scratching the spot behind her ears that made her purr.

"Sorry, just had a nightmare." He whispered looking up at the ceiling.

Maka knew talking to him wouldn't work so she bumped his wrist with her nose, hoping that he would take it as a sign.

With a sigh, set his hand on her back while the other went to rest at the back of his head. "I'm not even sure if you understand me, but I'll tell you anyways." he said closing his eyes.

Maka leaned in to listen to what he was about to say.

"There's this girl that I know, her name is Maka. She is the most stubborn girl you will ever meet, she's the bossiest one too. She always has a book around, and not just for reading, I could tell you that." Soul grumbled.

Maka glared at him, this was not what she was expecting to hear.

"But that's what I like about her." He whispered.

Maka's kitten ears perked up at the word like. She let her head tilt as she looked at him with curious eyes.

"She's such a bookworm, always studies, has a perfect attendance, has never been in detention before… she the exact opposite of me." Soul whispered.

Maka sighed and dragged herself up his chest to look him in the eyes.

"Dang, don't look at me like that, you have the same eyes as Maka, don't make me feel like I'm going to confess to her." Soul said plucking her off his chest and setting her down beside him.

Maka huffed. "You are an idiot." She grumbled as she nuzzled his arm.

"But Maka would never know the way I feel about her… she doesn't love me the way I love her…" he said with a frown.

Maka's body warmed up. He did love her, what saddened her was that he thought she didn't love him.

"Some of my favorite things about her is her laugh, the way her eyes glow a bright green when she does that. I love the small dimple on her right cheek." Soul chuckled and shook his head. "The way her nose scrunches up when she disagrees with me. I love it when she throws her tiny tantrums." Soul murmured, looking like a love struck fool… he was one though.

He frowned, his tone growing serious as his eyes wandered up to the ceiling. "But she's too good for me." He whispered. "I'm not good enough for her…" he trailed off.

"Soul, don't say that." She growled, leave it to Soul to ruin the moment.

"Sometimes I think she would have been better off with another weapon." He whispered.

Maka's eyes widened and then she sent him a glare and started to hiss at him. She had to get him to stop thinking that way somehow and before she could think her actions though, she scratched his arm.

He jumped away from her and fell to the ground. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" he growled nursing his wounded arm.

"For being stupid." She growled at him. "How could you think that I would want another weapon?" she exclaimed.

"Stop hissing at me! I didn't do anything to you, why would you scratch me?" he growled at her but then realized how stupid he looked arguing with a kitten and stood up, jumping back on the bed. "G'night." He grumbled closing his eyes as he threw the covers over him.

Maka sighed and cuddled up against his arm, licking at the scratches that she had made hoping that it will make them heal faster.

Soul sighed and turned over to look at her. "I can't stay mad at you, you look way to adorable." He mumbled already half asleep as he hugged her to him tightly.

Maka was having trouble breathing, she knew that this was a way of getting back at her for the scratches, but she tried to enjoy his hug a little.

She gave up when she started to wheeze. "Okay Soul, that's enough." She managed to say.

Soul chuckled and loosened his grip on her, the meows hitting his ears as a sign of giving up.

Maka let her eyes flutter closed and soon, sleep came back to her.

Soul yawned, as his eyes also closed, letting his dreams come back but this time they were good dreams of Maka.


	6. Chapter 6

Maka stretched and yawned, not wanting to open her eyes as she rolled. With a loud yelp she found herself on her back on the ground.

She let out a pained groan and looked down at herself. Oh yeah… she was a kitten.

She looked over to see that Soul's door was open and that so was mine.

Curiosity got the better of Maka and she started to roll over and out of Soul's room just stopping outside of mine.

"It has to be here somewhere." she heard someone mumble…. Wait a minute… someone was going through her stuff!

With an angry hiss she rolled into her room accidentally bumping into my door. I let out a pained meow that caused Soul's head to snap in my direction.

He let out a sigh of relief and then kept digging through my drawers. "It's just you. I thought it was Blair or something." He said chuckling.

"Yeah, it's just me, Maka! They girl that owns the stuff that you're going through!" Maka growled and started to roll in his direction.

"Here it is. I knew it had to be here." Soul said chuckling as he pulled out a book that was under her sock drawer.

Maka's eyes widened. "Don't you dare Soul Eater Evans." She growled, her ears pulling back.

"Maka's diary." Soul said chuckling as he went to pick up Maka and lie down on her bed, setting her next to him.

"I always do this when she's away." He said chuckling.

Maka's glare deepened. "So that's why I always found the lock broken." She growled.

"Sometimes there are some important things that she just won't tell me… and I have to understand her somehow, I know that if she ever finds out about this she would kill me, but this is for her own good. I don't like seeing her sad." Soul mumbled. "I tend to skip the parts where she writes about this special guy. So damn annoying, she won't write down his name." he growled.

Maka rolled her eyes. "You are an idiot." She grumbled, this guy was just skimming through her diary, he didn't read that it was him she would always write about.

"Don't tell Blair about this though, she would run off and tell Maka as soon as she sees her." Soul grumbled in annoyance.

"She won't have to, I already know." Maka growled her paw reaching for the diary.

Soul slapped away her paw and read the last entry, his brow furrowing. "So he did didn't he? The nerve of some people. He knew very well that Maka is marked mine, and he goes off and gives her a rose. I was wondering where she got that from." Soul muttered angrily.

Maka's eyes widened. "Is that why no boy has approached me?" Maka exclaimed scratching at his arm.

"Ow! What the hell?" Sould glared at her angrily and then sighed. "It looks like someone needs another hug." He said his eyes gleaming with laughter as he let the diary drop on the bed and before Maka could roll off the bed, he grabbed her and hugged her to his chest tightly.

Maka glared at him as he squeezed her, chuckling when he heard her yelp. "Give up yet?" he asked her.

Maka grumbled and lightly patted his chest as a sign of giving up.

"That's what I thought. Tomorrow, I'm paying Jess a visit, he's going to pay for flirting with my girl." Soul growled as he set Maka down on the ground and walked out of the room, expecting her to follow him but Maka's heart was about to explode! He just called her his girl… She was Soul's girl without her knowing… he is going to get such a Maka-Chop when she et her hands back… and maybe a little more.

Soul peered back into the room. "You comin?" he asked as he stretched and walked to the kitchen.

"Time for breakfast." He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, grabbed a Lays chips and opened it, a few chips spilling onto the ground.

He looked down and then shrugged and walked off to the living room as he sat on the sofa and reached for the remote control, turning on the T.V. and started munching on the chips.

Maka rolled over to the kitchen accidentally rolled on top of the chips.

Maka growled trying to shake them off but was not successful. "Careful, I dropped some chips, Blair will pick it up when she gets home from work!" he called out when he heard Mini-Maka hissing.

Maka glared in his direction. "Pick it up!" she hissed.

Soul looked over and laughed when he saw that his warning had come a bit too late.

Maka hissed at him, causing him to go into another fit of laughter.

He got up and walked over to her, picking her up. "Come on, don't be like that." He said as he went to sit back down on the couch, setting her down on his lap and went back to eating his chips with one hand as he combed of the crumbs that were stuck in her fur with the other.

Maka looked at the ground, an annoyed look on her face. Soul was one lovable jerk… but he was her lovable jerk. She sighed and relaxed into his touch, her eyes drifting closed and soon, sleep claimed her again.

Soul looked down at the table in front of them to see the cell phone. He's been waiting for Maka to call…. But his heart sank when she never did… he's not important enough to her apparently. With a sigh he sank into the sofa and ate his heart out, finishing the bag of chips and many more until Maka woke up to see that a bunch of crumbs were covering her fur again.

A/N: The High-Fives For Nothing has made FanArt of this story! Thank you! I'll put the link on my profile if anyone wants to see it!


	7. Chapter 7

There was a knock on the door.

Soul sighed and set Maka down next to him on the couch and stood up, dusting off the crumbs and went to open the door, a small yawn coming from his lips.

Soul opened the door and smiled down at Angela. "Hey! What are you doing here?" he asked and then held his hand out for Mifune to shake.

Mifune took it and nudged Angela once they released their hands.

She looked up at him, a pout on her face but he shook his head disapprovingly.

She sighed and looked up at Soul. "Can I have my kitten back?" she asked him releculantly. She wasnted to come back for Maka tomorrow like her and Blair had said, but Mifune insisted that they come back for her today, Maka shouldn't be missing school for this.

Soul frowned. "She's… your kitten?" he asked.

Angela nodded.

Soul bit down on his bottom lip and looked back at Mini-Maka to see that she was trying to shake off the crumbs that had fallen onto her fur. She seemed so adorable. He looked back at Angela. "Can I keep her?" he asked.

Angela's eyes widened and she looked up at Mifune.

Mifune frowned at Soul. "Are you really going to keep a little girls pet?" he asked Soul.

Soul sighed. "No." he mumbled. "I'll be right back." He murmured as he went back to the couch and looked down at Mini-Maka sadly.

She looked up at him, a glare settling, but then she noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked.

Soul shook his head as he reached down to grab her and look at her in the eyes. "Your owners came to reclaim you." He whispered, a sad look in his eyes.

"Owners?" she asked him but he ignored her meows.

"I'm gonna miss you." He whispered hugging her to him and then quickly regaining his composure, slapping a false smile on his face as he walked to the door.

Maka looked at him and then at the door and froze… it can't be… "Angela!" she exclaimed happily.

"Thank you for taking care of her Soul." Angela said giving him a smile as he handed her Maka.

"No problem. I'll be glad to take care of her any time you want." He said. "Bye." He said and closed the door. Once the door closed his smile disappeared and he sulked back to the T.V. after grabbing two more bags of chips.

"Sorry about not being able to get you yesterday." Angela said as they walked back to the DWMA.

Maka nodded her head in approval.

"It's because Blair didn't let us." Mifune said and recienved a glare from Angela.

Maka's eyes widened and Mifune kept talking ignoring Angela's glares. "We went over last night and she said that if we took you we would be against love." Mifune said.

Maka rolled her eyes, Blair was going to pay for this, big time.

"Okay. I already have everything set and ready, all you have to do is drink the potion." Angela said as they entered the classroom and set Maka down on the seat next to the desk.

She held a little cup against Maka's lips and she took greedy gulps. She didn't care how nasty the thing tasted, she just wanted to confront Soul.

Angela set the cup down and backed away from the trembling kitten.

There was a burst of light that flooded the room as Maka let out an agonizing scream.

Mifune ran over to cover Angela's ears so that she wouldn't be tormented by anymore screams as Maka finished her transformation.

Maka leaned against the desk, panting, the pain finally gone as she took in deep breaths. She pushed herself away from the table and looked down at herself. Clothes? Check. Hands? Check. Legs? Check. Good.

She stood up but her legs were all wobbly and she was forced to sit back down.

"You've had that kitten body for a while, it's going to get some practicing for you to get used to your human body." Mifune explained as he helped Maka up from her chair and threw her arm over his shoulder.

"Wait! Mifune? Are the cat ears normal?" Angela asked pointing to the top of Maka's head.

"Unfortunately, yes. If we would have gotten her last night, she wouldn't have the cat ears. If we would have gotten her tomorrow, she'd still have the tail." Mifune said, but Maka could care less at the moment.

"I need to talk to Soul." She said as they made their way out of the class room.

"I'll walk you to your apartment." Mifune mumbled as he motioned for Angela to follow him.

On their way there Maka managed to get a hold of her body and walk, but she kept tripping, but she had more success with her human body than her kitten body when it came to walking.

Mifune knocked on the apartment door and butterflies started to go crazy in Maka's stomach.

Angela grabbed Maka's hand and smiled up at her when Maka looked down.

The door opened and Maka's head whipped up to see Soul, his eyes widening. "Maka? Why do you have cat ears?" he asked.

"Soul, we came to give you back your kitten." Mifune said and grabbed Angela's hand and walked away, leaving behind a confused Soul with Maka.

"You're an idiot Soul." She grumbled as she walked inside, managing to keep her balance until she fell back against the sofa.

"How am I an idiot." He asked, closing the door and following her to the sofa sitting down next to her.

"Alright then, reason number one. Do you think I would leave without my luggage and plane tickets?" Maka asked him.

"Well where were you all this time?" he asked, outraged.

"Don't interrupt me. Reason number two, how come you only study with Kid and not me?" Maka exclaimed, Soul grew more and more confused by the second. "Third, cats aren't supposed to sleep on newspaper. Fourth, next time you get nightmares over me, tell me so that I won't have to be as frightened as I was when I found out." Maka said and let out a small chuckle when she saw the light blush on his astonished face.

"Fifth, you should never read a girls diary." She said leaning in towards his face to keep good eye contact with him.

Soul blinked. "How did you know about that?" he asked.

"And sixth… Why the hell would you mark me and never make your move? And seventh… never call me Mini-Maka again." She whispered as she leaned in to kiss him.

Soul sat there, frozen, his mind racing to comprehend what was going on. _"We came to give you back your kitten."_ Mifune had said… and Soul froze… Maka was…

Soul pulled away from the kiss and grabbed her shoulders tightly. "You were the kitten?" he exclaimed.

"I kept telling Blair to tell you but she wouldn't do it. And you didn't understand me." She said shrugging.

Soul leaned back on the couch… eyes wide. Soul had checked the kittens gender, he had given her a bath, he had petted her, he had let her sleep in his bed and had told her his secrets, he even told her that he reads Maka's diary… and all this time… the kitten was Maka.

Maka watched with amusement as the blush on Soul's face deepened. "I should really take a picture of this." Maka said laughing.

Soul glared at her and pulled her over to him, his hand going to pet Maka behind her ear making her purr. "Just like I thought." He said chuckling. "Well, What are you going to do now that you found out what I do when you aren't here?" he asked letting his hands drop.

Maka sat up and reached for a book that was on the table in front of them. "Maka-chop!"

Soul let out a howl of pain as he fell to the ground, his hand going up to his head. "Maka! Not cool!" he yelled out.

"Oh, and Soul?" she said as she went to sit down next to him.

"What?" he growled sitting up.

"That guy I keep writing about." Maka whispered.

"What about him?" he asked.

"That guy… is you." She whispered.

Soul stared at her, a smile starting to appear on his face as his hands went to the back of her neck and pull her in towards him, planting a kiss on her mouth.

Maka smirked and kissed him back.

Minutes later she parted and leaned her head against his chest. "I love you Soul." She murmured.

"You don't know how good it feels when you say that." He whispered against her hair, his heart throbbing.

"Soul! I'm home!" Blair called out.

Maka's good mood all but vanished as she got up and walked her way into the kitchen.

Blair turned around and gasped to see that Maka was human. "You weren't supposed to become human until tomorrow!" She exclaimed.

"No, I was supposed to become human when Angela came to pick me up last night. What the hell Blair?" Maka exclaimed, mad beyond belief.

"So you're going to tell me that it wasn't worth it? You and Soul are finally together!" Blair exclaimed, making Maka blush.

"I was going to ask her out when she got back from her mothers house Blair." Soul said from the living room.

Blair smacked her forehead. "Well, you guys got together sooner than expected then." She growled. "I was just trying to help Maka." She said.

"Maka-Chop!" Maka said as a book fell on Blair's head knocking her into sleep. "Now you're forgiven. Man, I missed my Maka chops." Maka murmured as she walked back to the living room to sit next to Soul. "You know, you'll have to clean up the whole school right?" Maka said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Soul said chuckling.

"Well, what is Sid going to say when he finds out that the kitten is gone?" she asked and laughed at his expression of realization.

"Not cool." Soul muttered failing back on the ground with a thud.


	8. Chapter 8

Maka's arm tightened around Soul's waist as they drove to school on his bike. "Remember Maka, I'm only there to drop you off." Soul insisted.

"You'll have to face Sid sooner or later Soul." Maka insisted her arms tightening around him, she was trying to give him hints but he just wouldn't understand them!

"No I don't, plus, not going to school at all is better than skipping classes." Soul said a smirk on his face.

"It's been a whole week Soul, they won't stop asking me for you. It's getting annoying." Maka growled, her kitten ears hidden beneath the hat that she will be forced to wear for the rest of her life.

"Well tell them I moved out or something." Soul said as he parked in front of the school.

Maka smacked the back of his head and jumped off the motorcycle, walking to the school stiff with annoyance.

"What? No good bye hug… or kiss?" Soul asked pouting.

Maka sighed and bit down on her bottom lip as she turned around to face him, holding her arms out as she ran back to him and hugged him to her. "Forgive me Soul." She whispered into his ear, giggling a little.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Now Sid!" Maka yelled out as she pushed him off the bike and turned it off so that he wouldn't be able to escape.

Soul's eyes widened. "Maka!" he growled as he got up only to be tackled down by the blue zombie.

Soul struggled but gave up when he received a Maka-chop to the head.

Sid got up and pulled an annoyed looking Soul up. "I trusted you Maka." He growled at her.

Maka pouted. "But I'm going to help you clean the library." She said pulling off her hat.

"Maka told me everything about her being a kitten… so I thought, since you were supposed to take care of her anyways, that really didn't count as a punishment… so instead I thought cleaning the library would be a good enough punishment for this. And Maka has offered to help you. Be grateful." Sid said as he pushed the both of them to the library and closed the door behind them, leaving them alone.

Maka smirked at him. "I gave up my little secret for you, Soul. I think I deserve forgiveness." She said as she hugged him her cat ears lying flat against her head as she looked up at him.

His frown began to falter as he sighed. "You are too adorable for your own good you know that right?" he asked his arms settling on her hips.

Her arms wound around his neck. "I know." She said giggling.

Just as they were about to kiss the library doors were pushed open and Spirit strolled in.

"Maka!" they heard him yell as he fell to the ground on his knees. "Don't tell me you're in detention with him! I knew he was a bad influence for you!" Spirit sobbed pounding his fist on the ground.

Maka rolled her eyes and let her head fall on Soul's shoulder in embarrassment as his shoulders shook with laughter.

"Shut up Papa." She growled not lifting her head from Soul's shoulder.

Spirit stood and straightening his tie trying to regain his composure. "I'm here to be your supervisor… in other words… No PDA." He growled, glaring openly at Soul.

Soul rolled his eyes at the same time that Maka rolled her eyes and separated herself from Soul to get to work on cleaning the library, walking over to a stack of books and grabbing a bunch of them and going to put them in their right place with soul following behind her.

Spirit watched them closely and sat down in a chair, crossing his legs and letting out a small yawn.

After about an hour Soul looked over to see that Spirit was fast asleep, snoring. "Maka." He whispered.

"I'm busy now Soul." Maka said dusting off a few books.

"Your father's asleep." Soul said chuckling.

"Why am I not surprised?" Maka mumbled to herself as she put the books back in their place.

"Let's ditch." Soul whispered.

"Soul, you know me better than that. I don't do that kind of stuff." Maka said shaking her head as she grabbed another book and started to dust it off before putting it back in its place.

Soul smiled evilly and reached to pet the spot behind her ears making her purr and drop the book on the ground. "You play dirty Soul eater." Maka managed to say.

"Let's go before your old man wakes up." Soul said grabbing her by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder.

She let out a yelp and her father twitched.

They both stood very still and then a snore came from Spirit. Soul sighed in relief as he walked to the door and opened it slowly, stepping out and then closing it behind him.

"My dad is right for once… you are a bad influence." Maka said slapping his back.

Soul sent her a toothy smile, although she couldn't see it. "Wow, that's a first." He said as he ran towards his motorcycle, letting Maka down for a second as he got onto his motor cycle and Maka sat behind him having some sort of adrenaline rush, this was the first time she skipped school… and she was liking it.

"What have you done to me Soul Eater?" she growled as her arms slithered around his torso.

Soul smirked. "I didn't do anything to you… the real question is… what have you done to me?" he said as the engine roared to life and they were off to spend the rest of the day together.


End file.
